The goal of this project is to elucidate the structure-function correlations of the FGD1 gene, the gene responsible for Faciogenital Dysplasia (FGDY). DNA samples obtained from affected FGDY patients are analyzed by single-strand conformational (SSCP) analysis to identify mutations responsible for the disease.